To determine the efficacy as assessed by response rates and survival duration of a pilot induction program consisting of daily carboplatin with simultaneous accelerated hyperfractionated chest radiotherapy followed by 3 courses of carboplatin therapy in patients with regionally inoperable non small cell lung cancer and to determine the maximally tolerated dose of carboplatin and toxicity of the above regimen and to determine whether more than 60 gy of chest irradiation can be given with the MTD of carboplatin.